Henry Sturges
"Don't worry, Sidney. What happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory." : —Henry, to Sidney Devereaux Henry Sturges is a mentor in vampire hunting, as well as a former vampire hunter, and a vampire who lost his wife and humanity to vampires. Centuries ago, he was attacked and bitten by Adam (one of Alpha Elder Vampire) and his wife was killed by Adam. Sturges has since then not only been tracking and hunting Adam, but has also been training vampire hunters to destroy Adam. However, about fifty years ago, Henry fell in love with a Greek woman named Andrea Kormos, deciding to abandon his mission. However, Henry's maker, Adam discovered this and killed Henry, condemning his soul to Purgatory, the realm where all monsters go when they die. Fifty years later, he helps Sidney Devereaux escape from Purgatory in exchange for being brought back to life, developing a strong friendship with her while there. Back on Earth, Henry decides to go after his maker, eventually killing him with Sidney's help. Currently, Henry still trained vampire hunters, teaching them the difference between "doing something extraordinary and being satisfied with simple revenge." History Henry Sturges was born on July 13th, 1459. Henry was one of the many settlers who voyaged to America with his wife. However, their ship had an unfortunate tendency to result in deaths among passengers. The causes were usually unknown, though the passengers and crew merely decide that suicide was the cause. In reality, a vampire was responsible for the deaths. One day, he and his wife were trying to escape to give up their lives a supernatural hunters and have normal lives. But they were stopped by one of the Alpha Elder Vampires named Adam. Adam then sent his vampires to turn Henry but Henry, using his skills, turned the tables on the vampires and killed them all, but Adam, being over 7,000 years old, overpowered Henry, turned him into a vampire, and killed his wife. Since then, he has been training various hunters to kill vampires. Powers and Abilities Like all vampires, Henry possesses all the powers of an average vampire, such as incredible strength and agility, though his abilities have been more developed and refined from years of constant life or death combat in Purgatory. Additionally, as a 500 year old vampire, he is more powerful than most vampires. He is almost unstoppable given his experience and prolonged vampirism. His prowess has allowed him to kill six vampires single-handedly, albeit with some difficulty. He was also shown to be highly trained in hand-to-hand combat, and his skills seemed to have become much more advanced after his years in Purgatory. *'Superhuman Strength' - As a 500 year old vampire, Henry was stronger than humans, werewolves in human form, and most vampires. He has shown to through another vampire straight up a building and hold on to a falling train. Due to his time in Purgatory and the constant fighting against various monsters, Henry's strength and fighting skills were greatly honed, as he managed to kill half of his former nest, including his maker, who, due to his much older age, should have been stronger, though his maker didn't fight back. *'Vampire fangs' - Henry's teeth are sharp and super-humanly strong. *'Super speed' - Henry is able to move at speeds greater than humans can. *'Superhuman agility' - Henry possesses incredible agility. *'Super senses' - Henry possesses enhanced senses including night vision. *'Immortality' - Henry can potentially live forever. He can't grow physically old and won't get sick with any conventional diseases. *'Invulnerability' - Henry cannot be killed by conventional methods, such as gunshots or knife wounds. *'Regeneration' - As long as he has enough human blood, Henry can heal any wound short of amputation. *'Spell Casting' - Henry knew of a spell that would allow him to store his soul inside Sidney's body, more specifically her arm. Sidney possibly learned the spell he used to resurrect Henry from him as well. *'Mind Compulsion' - As a vampire, Henry can compel the minds of humans. *'Invisibility' - As with all vampires, Henry has the power to render himself invisible. *'Sunlight Adaptation' - Having a rare ability among vampires, Henry has the ability to adapt to sunlight. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters